Opposites Attract
by Jessica12357
Summary: Can a Kweltekwanian male and a Plorginarian female who looks more human than alien be in love? When Pleakley's cousin visits to study Kauai, this question is tested, along with Jumba's love.
1. An Intergalactic Call

Note: I do not own any Lilo and Stitch characters. They are all owned by Disney. The only character I do own is Wilhelmina. She's out of my own creation, so don't copy her please. Also, despite what a lot of other stories here imply, Pleakley and Jumba are NOT gay, even though some of those stories are really good. Oh, and it's just my theory of how some Plorginarians look different than others and their religious percentages I created.

"Aahhh!" Pleakley screamed in agony.

"What! What is it?" Lilo cried.

"It's not fair!" Pleakley groaned. "The new season premiere of _Drastic Housewives _is about to start, and the television won't turn on!" Lilo examined it for a moment, then smiled…and plugged the TV in. "Oops," Pleakley said embarrassedly. "Um, thank you, Lilo…"

"You're welcome!" she said happily. Stitch couldn't help but snicker at Pleakley, not only for the embarrassing mistake, but the fact he even watched _Drastic Housewives _in the first place.

Soon, the montage that showed what happened in the last episode appeared, followed by the opening credits. Just as Pleakley was getting comfortable to watch the full hour of betrayal, sex, and mystery, Jumba surged into the living room. "Pleakley!"

"Not now, Jumba!" Pleakley snapped. "I-"

"Call is for you!" Jumba interrupted. He tossed Pleakley his PIC (Portable Intergalactic Communicator), that round phone-like thing you see him talking into, especially the first movie.

"Oh no. Is it my mother?" Pleakley groaned.

But Jumba shook his head. "Is not mother. Caucasian Earth female calling, and she's, eh, what are Earth males calling them…oh yes, a babe!"

"Jumba! Shhhh!" Pleakley hissed, for he knew who it was, but he didn't want her hearing his less than subtle friend calling her a babe.

Now would probably be a good time to explain a little about the Plorginarians (or however you spell that). Most of their original ancestors were bred with the noodle-like appendages and extra legs in hopes of climbing trees faster than nearby predators. However, a smaller percentage had humanoid-like qualities, especially in the face and body, though they had three legs as well. The extra tongue (which all of them had and have today) was bred so that the more a food was savored, the more satisfying, which meant that less food had to be stored. How the one eye came around? They originally had two eyes, and were originally pagan. Their main god, Org, had only one eyeball, and since they were having a bad harvest, some were willing to gouge out one of their eyes in tribute to him, hoping he would bless their crops.

However, the ones with the humanoid-like qualities refused to do such inhumane deeds, which led to bitter conflicts. The humanoids left that part of the land, and bred their children on the other side. Today, Plorginaria is not primitive as it used to be, and resembles a modern Earth city such as Philadelphia or Boston, and no one is pagan. In fact, over half the residents are Protestant (like Pleakley), a fourth are Catholic, and a tenth are Mormon. Both the original and humanoid-like genes are in the citizens. For example, Pleakley's ancestors had the original genes, giving him his appearance. But his cousin Wilhelmina (the one on the phone at this point) had the humanoid genes, so she looked exactly like a regular Caucasian Earth female, except for a) three legs (all three are shapely to go with her lovely figure), b) two green antennae sticking out of her brown hair, and c) two purple tongues like all Plorginarians. Not being able to see her antennae, Jumba had assumed it was a regular Earth female.

"Wendy!" she said happily. "It's so good to see you!" Jumba was unable to stifle a snicker.

"_Wendy?" _Pleakley scowled at Jumba.

"YES, Wendy is my first name. Now please mind your own business!" Pleakley stuck a blank tape to record the episode while he went to find a place to privately talk with his cousin. He chose the most private place in the house he could think of: the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sat in the bathtub. "So Wilhelmina," Pleakley began, "how are your studies going?"

"They're doing very well," Wilhelmina answered. Like Pleakley, she had an instinctive curiosity for other planets' cultures, especially Earth. She had recently gone back to school at the Plorginarian Community College to earn a degree in Earth Botanical and Cultural Studies."Oh Pleakley, Aunt Leslie told me about your, um, 'wedding' on Earth," Wilhelmina added. Aunt Leslie was Pleakley's mother. She obviously told Wilhelmina about the wedding fiasco involving Experiment 032. He winced in thought.

"But how long will it take you to graduate?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," answered Wilhelmina. "I am on my way to Earth!"

Pleakley almost dropped the phone. "What?"

"That's right!" Wilhelmina said excitedly. "To complete my thesis, I'm coming to Earth to study! But I'll need a place to stay. Do you have any suggestions?

Pleakley knew Kauai had several hotels, but it was highly unlikely Wilhelmina had any Earth money. Then he got an idea. "Why don't you come and stay with me at my Earth home?" suggested Pleakley.

"I don't know," Wilhelmina replied, "because I'd certainly wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"No bother at all!" Pleakley assured her.

"Well, fine then," answered Wilhelmina. "I should be there tomorrow by noon. You know how difficult intergalactic travel is.. See you soon!"

They hung up afterwards, and Pleakley distinctively heard a triumphant "YES!" on the other side of the door. Pleakley jerked the door open, revealing Jumba on the other side.

"Jumba Jookiba!" Pleakley fumed. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"What? Me?" Jumba said innocently. "Why would I be doing that?" But Pleakley knew very well Jumba was happy his cousin was coming, due to him having called her a "babe."

"We will have to clean out the guest room," Pleakley declared like he was a four-star general. "And I don't want you doing any of the things you normally do." Jumba looked at him curiously.

"What are you meaning?" he asked. Pleakley stared at him sternly.

"Like leaving your clothes on the floor, or any use of bodily offenses, including scratching anywhere below your neck, emissions of stomach gases out of the mouth or excretory areas, or anything else potentially disgusting or offensive. Also, next time you bathe, take your clothes with you instead of having to make one of your little risky nude dashes to our room!"

"I am not doing that when Little Girl or Larger Girl are home!" Jumba protested.

"Maybe so," Pleakley retorted, "but that doesn't mean I want to see you naked! And obviously neither will Wilhelmina.."

"Is one problem," Jumba said.

"What?"

"There is no guest room."

That hit Pleakley like a ton of bricks. "Oh dear…um…I know! I'll sleep on the couch, and she can share our room with you!" THUNK! At the thought, Jumba fainted. Pleakley had never seen him do that, and he wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or horror. "Hmmm…I'm going with excitement," Pleakley smirked to himself.


	2. The Arrival

The next morning was the big day, and as Pleakley showered that morning, he realized a major logistic he had looked over: telling Nani they would have company. Dry, he changed into his old navy uniform he had worn when he and Jumba first came to Earth. No way he'd let his cousin catch him in a muumuu. Then he hurried off to get the omnipotent wrath of Nani over with.

Nani was in the kitchen, searching for something quick to eat before she went to work. "Umm…Nani?" Pleakley asked timidly.

"Hmm?" Nani asked silently, keeping her eyes in the cabinets.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"You didn't accidentally flush a magazine down the toilet again, did you?" she asked.

"No, no," said Pleakley. "It's about my family."

"Oh no. Again?" Nani groaned, thinking about the 'wedding' that had taken place at their house.

This was starting to get monotonous, so Pleakley quickly said, "My cousin is going to be staying with us for a while!"

"WHAT?" Nani cried. She was so surprised she accidentally dropped a box of cereal she was reaching for, and it was now lying on the floor. Stitch came in at that time, and immediately ate what he could. "Pleakley! This is a full enough house as it is! Why one more? Besides, Mr. Jamison has been piling work on me even more than usual! I won't be around to cook or clean or-"

Pleakley held up a noodley hand. "Now Nani, you know I am perfectly capable of making dinner, even if I had to present myself in a more masculine way," he stated. Stitch didn't snicker this time. THIS time, he literally fell down laughing his head off at the thought of Pleakley in a "masculine" way, until Pleakley glared at him. "Besides," Pleakley continued, "I have already made sleeping arrangements. Plus, it won't be very long, a week at the most, and she's not a bother at all!"

_I wish I could say the same for the rest of your family_, thought Nani. "Well…fine," she sighed. "But only because it's just for the week AND since you've thought out at least one thing! But promise next time you'll tell me about this things before they're about to happen. I'll at least know overnight." Pleakley nodded. No way he was going to argue any further, but at least the wrath of Nani went well this time.

A little while later, Nani and Lilo left for work and school, respectively, and Pleakley was scrambling about in his uniform, making sure there wasn't any visible dirt lying around. His sister, Pixley, had already called the place a hovel, and didn't want Wilhelmina to get ideas about it, either. But when he stepped into the kitchen, he noticed something so surprising he almost fell backwards: Jumba was actually doing dishes!

"Good morning, little one-eyed one," he greeted. Jumba seemed in very high spirits, as well.

"Jumba…are you…doing dishes?" Pleakley almost gasped.

"Of course!" Jumba answered, stacking them neatly. "I am wanting to help prepare arrival of babe-I mean, cousin!" Pleakley glanced at him suspiciously. Then he looked at the vase on the kitchen sill. It was filled with fresh, gorgeous Hawaiian orchids.

"Are those my-"

"Tropical Earth floral specimens? To lighten up room for-" Pleakley did a face palm, that famous gesture where an exasperated being buries their face into their hand and/or slaps the palm directly into their face.

"Don't tell me," Pleakley sighed. "For Wilhelmina?"

Jumba grinned. "How did you know?"

Wow. Jumba was doing housework AND taking interest to home décor. In one day! _My mother was right, _Pleakley thought. _Love does make you do crazy things! _In a span of only a few minutes, Jumba had transformed into a completely different person…and because of a girl! Pleakley doubted Jumba ever learned that from his first marriage, considering the details he had heard about it.

_DING DONG! _"That must be her!" Pleakley said excitedly. As he scurried to the door, he could hear the floor creak as Jumba hurried off as well. Probably to make himself more presentable for Wilhelmina. Pleakley opened the door, and was greeted by a joyous hug. It was Wilhelmina, all right, and he hugged her back.

"Wend-I mean, Pleakley! It's been so long since I last saw you in person!" Wilhelmina gushed.

"I know, but it's wonderful you're here!" Pleakley replied. When they let go, Wilhelmina looked around the house.

"What a quaint little home!" she said. Much better than Pixley's opinion of "hovel", needless to say. Stitch at that time crawled in, and stopped at the sight of the stranger. She was the same height as Pleakley…but looked nothing like him. Her skin was light, like a Caucasian's, and not green like Pleakley's. She had two chocolate brown eyes behind her glasses instead of Pleakley's one eye, and had very well-groomed brown hair. Stitch approached her carefully, examining her casual jacket and knee-length black skirt. Stitch decided she was friendly, and sniffed at all three of her heels.

"Don't mind, Stitch," Pleakley told her. "He's quite curious." Wilhelmina stooped down and petted Stitch.

"I think he's absolutely adorable!" She gave him a tiny peck on the nose, leaving a crimson mark of lipstick. Among Stitch's bewilderment, Pleakley took Wilhelmina's bags and gave her a small tour of the rest of the house.

"What's behind this door?" Wilhelmina asked. Pleakley could hear the rushing sound of the shower behind the door. _Why does Jumba choose now to bathe?_ thought Pleakley bitterly, remembering the times he'd seen Jumba pop out naked (when Nani and Lilo weren't home, of course.)

But Pleakley merely replied, "Oh that's the bathroom, but my associate Jumba is in there right now. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying." As they moseyed up the stairs, Pleakley added, "I'm afraid we don't have a guest room, but during your stay you may use my bunk." He opened the door to his and Jumba's room, and was a little surprised to see how clean it was. Jumba must've attacked this room as well. Even the papers that normally cluttered his workshop table were stacked in immaculate alphabetical order.

Wilhelmina sat down on the bunk and crossed one of her legs over the other two. "It's very comfortable," she said. "Who uses the top one?"

"Jumba, of course," Pleakley answered, "whom you will-" But to Pleakley's horror at that point, Jumba waltzed in. Pleakley was relieved to see he at least wrapped a towel around him. It amused him, the fact Jumba didn't notice Wilhelmina as he shut the door back.

"Pleakley, I'm glad you're here. I-" Jumba stopped as soon as he saw Wilhelmina, smiling sweetly at him. How he wished Experiment 604 A.K.A Houdini was there to turn him invisible! It was incredibly embarrassing for Wilhelmina's first impression of him was him being half-naked, and only a piece of cloth obscuring any obscenity. If that wasn't enough, the only thing supporting that one piece of cloth was Jumba's hand. He prayed it would stay there.

Luckily, Wilhelmina didn't seem to mind. "You must the Dr. Jookiba Pleakley's been telling about," she said.

Jumba gulped nervously, a bead of sweat starting to form. "Uh, y-yes…yes I am, although 'doctor' part is not necessary anymore." Wilhelmina opened her suitcase and pulled out a newspaper clipping. On it was a familiar heading : **IDIOT SCIENTIST JAILED! **Smack right underneath it was Jumba next to his then latest creation, Experiment 626, whom we know as our beloved Stitch. Jumba was flabbergasted. He hadn't seen that heading in years, and the first time he had received one, he'd furiously ripped it to shreds and eaten most of it, shortly before the Grand Councilwoman showed up with Pleakley.

"I always read every article that had to do with you, Mr. Jookiba," said Wilhelmina. "When I saw this, I was outraged. And I've kept every other newspaper article as well." She added in a hushed tone, almost like a whisper, "You see, I've _always _been your biggest fan…"

That did it. Jumba passed out for the second time that week, which was a record in his case. Unfortunately, he hadn't prayed hard enough a minute ago. His hand was unattached with the towel, and it fell to the ground as quickly as he did, showing Wilhelmina a lot more than she had expected.

Pleakley embarrassedly shielded her eyes with his hand. "And that's why you always take your clothes with you to the shower!" he joked. But he could only imagine how the rest of the week would turn out…


	3. The Aftermath

The next morning was the big day, and as Pleakley showered that morning, he realized a major logistic he had looked over: telling Nani they would have company. Dry, he changed into his old navy uniform he had worn when he and Jumba first came to Earth. No way he'd let his cousin catch him in a muumuu. Then he hurried off to get the omnipotent wrath of Nani over with.

Nani was in the kitchen, searching for something quick to eat before she went to work. "Umm…Nani?" Pleakley asked timidly.

"Hmm?" Nani asked silently, keeping her eyes in the cabinets.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"You didn't accidentally flush a magazine down the toilet again, did you?" she asked.

"No, no," said Pleakley. "It's about my family."

"Oh no. Again?" Nani groaned, thinking about the 'wedding' that had taken place at their house.

This was starting to get monotonous, so Pleakley quickly said, "My cousin is going to be staying with us for a while!"

"WHAT?" Nani cried. She was so surprised she accidentally dropped a box of cereal she was reaching for, and it was now lying on the floor. Stitch came in at that time, and immediately ate what he could. "Pleakley! This is a full enough house as it is! Why one more? Besides, Mr. Jamison has been piling work on me even more than usual! I won't be around to cook or clean or-"

Pleakley held up a noodley hand. "Now Nani, you know I am perfectly capable of making dinner, even if I had to present myself in a more masculine way," he stated. Stitch didn't snicker this time. THIS time, he literally fell down laughing his head off at the thought of Pleakley in a "masculine" way, until Pleakley glared at him. "Besides," Pleakley continued, "I have already made sleeping arrangements. Plus, it won't be very long, a week at the most, and she's not a bother at all!"

_I wish I could say the same for the rest of your family_, thought Nani. "Well…fine," she sighed. "But only because it's just for the week AND since you've thought out at least one thing! But promise next time you'll tell me about this things before they're about to happen. I'll at least know overnight." Pleakley nodded. No way he was going to argue any further, but at least the wrath of Nani went well this time.

A little while later, Nani and Lilo left for work and school, respectively, and Pleakley was scrambling about in his uniform, making sure there wasn't any visible dirt lying around. His sister, Pixley, had already called the place a hovel, and didn't want Wilhelmina to get ideas about it, either. But when he stepped into the kitchen, he noticed something so surprising he almost fell backwards: Jumba was actually doing dishes!

"Good morning, little one-eyed one," he greeted. Jumba seemed in very high spirits, as well.

"Jumba…are you…doing dishes?" Pleakley almost gasped.

"Of course!" Jumba answered, stacking them neatly. "I am wanting to help prepare arrival of babe-I mean, cousin!" Pleakley glanced at him suspiciously. Then he looked at the vase on the kitchen sill. It was filled with fresh, gorgeous Hawaiian orchids.

"Are those my-"

"Tropical Earth floral specimens? To lighten up room for-" Pleakley did a face palm, that famous gesture where an exasperated being buries their face into their hand and/or slaps the palm directly into their face.

"Don't tell me," Pleakley sighed. "For Wilhelmina?"

Jumba grinned. "How did you know?"

Wow. Jumba was doing housework AND taking interest to home décor. In one day! _My mother was right, _Pleakley thought. _Love does make you do crazy things! _In a span of only a few minutes, Jumba had transformed into a completely different person…and because of a girl! Pleakley doubted Jumba ever learned that from his first marriage, considering the details he had heard about it.

_DING DONG! _"That must be her!" Pleakley said excitedly. As he scurried to the door, he could hear the floor creak as Jumba hurried off as well. Probably to make himself more presentable for Wilhelmina. Pleakley opened the door, and was greeted by a joyous hug. It was Wilhelmina, all right, and he hugged her back.

"Wend-I mean, Pleakley! It's been so long since I last saw you in person!" Wilhelmina gushed.

"I know, but it's wonderful you're here!" Pleakley replied. When they let go, Wilhelmina looked around the house.

"What a quaint little home!" she said. Much better than Pixley's opinion of "hovel", needless to say. Stitch at that time crawled in, and stopped at the sight of the stranger. She was the same height as Pleakley…but looked nothing like him. Her skin was light, like a Caucasian's, and not green like Pleakley's. She had two chocolate brown eyes behind her glasses instead of Pleakley's one eye, and had very well-groomed brown hair. Stitch approached her carefully, examining her casual jacket and knee-length black skirt. Stitch decided she was friendly, and sniffed at all three of her heels.

"Don't mind, Stitch," Pleakley told her. "He's quite curious." Wilhelmina stooped down and petted Stitch.

"I think he's absolutely adorable!" She gave him a tiny peck on the nose, leaving a crimson mark of lipstick. Among Stitch's bewilderment, Pleakley took Wilhelmina's bags and gave her a small tour of the rest of the house.

"What's behind this door?" Wilhelmina asked. Pleakley could hear the rushing sound of the shower behind the door. _Why does Jumba choose now to bathe?_ thought Pleakley bitterly, remembering the times he'd seen Jumba pop out naked (when Nani and Lilo weren't home, of course.)

But Pleakley merely replied, "Oh that's the bathroom, but my associate Jumba is in there right now. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying." As they moseyed up the stairs, Pleakley added, "I'm afraid we don't have a guest room, but during your stay you may use my bunk." He opened the door to his and Jumba's room, and was a little surprised to see how clean it was. Jumba must've attacked this room as well. Even the papers that normally cluttered his workshop table were stacked in immaculate alphabetical order.

Wilhelmina sat down on the bunk and crossed one of her legs over the other two. "It's very comfortable," she said. "Who uses the top one?"

"Jumba, of course," Pleakley answered, "whom you will-" But to Pleakley's horror at that point, Jumba waltzed in. Pleakley was relieved to see he at least wrapped a towel around him. It amused him, the fact Jumba didn't notice Wilhelmina as he shut the door back.

"Pleakley, I'm glad you're here. I-" Jumba stopped as soon as he saw Wilhelmina, smiling sweetly at him. How he wished Experiment 604 A.K.A Houdini was there to turn him invisible! It was incredibly embarrassing for Wilhelmina's first impression of him was him being half-naked, and only a piece of cloth obscuring any obscenity. If that wasn't enough, the only thing supporting that one piece of cloth was Jumba's hand. He prayed it would stay there.

Luckily, Wilhelmina didn't seem to mind. "You must the Dr. Jookiba Pleakley's been telling about," she said.

Jumba gulped nervously, a bead of sweat starting to form. "Uh, y-yes…yes I am, although 'doctor' part is not necessary anymore." Wilhelmina opened her suitcase and pulled out a newspaper clipping. On it was a familiar heading : **IDIOT SCIENTIST JAILED! **Smack right underneath it was Jumba next to his then latest creation, Experiment 626, whom we know as our beloved Stitch. Jumba was flabbergasted. He hadn't seen that heading in years, and the first time he had received one, he'd furiously ripped it to shreds and eaten most of it, shortly before the Grand Councilwoman showed up with Pleakley.

"I always read every article that had to do with you, Mr. Jookiba," said Wilhelmina. "When I saw this, I was outraged. And I've kept every other newspaper article as well." She added in a hushed tone, almost like a whisper, "You see, I've _always _been your biggest fan…"

That did it. Jumba passed out for the second time that week, which was a record in his case. Unfortunately, he hadn't prayed hard enough a minute ago. His hand was unattached with the towel, and it fell to the ground as quickly as he did, showing Wilhelmina a lot more than she had expected.

Pleakley embarrassedly shielded her eyes with his hand. "And that's why you always take your clothes with you to the shower!" he joked. But he could only imagine how the rest of the week would turn out…


	4. Lilo's Tour

Note from author: More romance will blossom between Jumba and Wilhelmina, I assure you, but for now she has studying to do, so enjoy!

The next morning after breakfast, Lilo decided to personally give Wilhelmina a taste of Hawaiian culture. "Did you a bring a swimsuit?" Lilo asked.

"I assumed I would be swimming since the planet is mostly covered in water," Wilhelmina replied, "so yes."

"Good, 'cause you'll need it for today!" So Wilhelmina took her bathing suit from her suitcase and quickly changed. Fittingly, Jumba was coming down the stairs just as she came out in a strapless, two-piece red bikini. Engrossed, Jumba was did not watch his footing, and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. "Jumba, are you okay?" Lilo asked in concerned.

Jumba thought one of the little birds and stars spinning around his head was talking, then came to reality. "Oh, I'm okay, Little Girl…ouch, but I landed on patookie." Wilhelmina pulled poor Jumba up to his feet. "Where are you two heading off anyway?" Jumba asked, rubbing his sore behind.

"Lilo is taking me to observe the attributes of contemporary beach endeavors!" Wilhelmina said excitedly. Lilo, of course, didn't understand any of those big words, but she roughly knew what Wilhelmina was getting at. Suddenly she noticed an important difficulty.

"Wilhelmina, you're going to have to wear a sarong or something!" Lilo pointed out.

"Why is that?" Lilo pointed at Wilhelmina's _three _legs, which were much more noticeable than Pleakley's. "Oh dear, you're right," Wilhelmina said. She dug around her suitcases some more, and pulled out what was supposed to be an extra bed sheet but was just long enough to be worn as a skirt (and hide her extra leg). Jumba offered her a sun hat to disguise her antennae, which were not retractable like Stitch's. Armed with sun block, towels, beach bags (filled with clothes to change into when they left), and Lilo's camera, Lilo led Wilhelmina to the beach.

It was as crowded as ever, but very beneficial for Lilo's scrapbook. "This is the beach!" Lilo guided. "Dozens of tourists come here to sunbathe, surf, and build sandcastles! I love it here because there's so many things to see. There are only a few downsides: overcrowding, sunburn, and…LOOK OUT!" Wilhelmina just managed to dodge an overhead seagull as a malignant white blob was excreted. Lilo wrinkled her nose. "…and bird doo."

Wilhelmina jotted down some notes, fascinated. "How does one build these sandcastles?" Wilhelmina asked.

"You've NEVER built a sandcastle?" Lilo gasped in surprise.

"Plorginaria doesn't have any beaches," explained Wilhelmina. Lilo temporarily forgot she was with a being from outer space and not a local.

"First, you need sand, of course," Lilo began. "It's easiest with a bucket if you want to make a really fancy one. But I like making piles like this." Lilo fashioned a crumbly tower with her own two hands. "It's better to use water so it won't slide so much." Wilhelmina wrote down the basic steps…and noticed some humans out in the water. They seemed to be gliding on thin pieces of decorated wood almost flawlessly.

"What _is _that?" she asked.

Lilo looked to where she was pointing. "That's how you surf!" Lilo answered. "You take a surfboard and try to keep your balance while huge ocean waves are roaring past you, trying to knock you off!" Wilhelmina gulped, but Lilo took no notice. "It's REALLY fun!"

"_You've _done it before?" Wilhelmina exclaimed. It astounded her someone as small as Lilo could do such a thing.

"Yeah, but I can't do it by myself. I need an adult with me, like Nani or David."

"David?"

"He's Nani's boyfriend with fancy hair," Lilo replied. "Wanna try to shred some waves?" Wilhelmina looked uncertainly at the surfers.

"Umm…I don't know, dear…"

"Aw, come on. It's great!" Lilo seemed really enthusiastic about it (maybe that was normal for her age), so Wilhelmina caved in.

"Okay…"

So they got a board and laid their bags close to the shack. "What do we do first?" Wilhelmina asked.

"First, we paddle out towards the waves," Lilo said.

"But we don't have any paddles!" Wilhelmina answered.

"You don't need paddles!" Lilo giggledl. Just get on your knees and use your hands!" Wilhelmina and Lilo walked out to where it was deep enough to paddle. "Now, when the waves get bigger, just stand up and keep your balance to ride the wave," Lilo continued. Wilhelmina was terrified, but when the waves intensified, she got stood up like Lilo was…and found herself riding the wave! Oh, the thrill she received from shredding across the salty water as it sprayed past her face, the wind in her hair…when suddenly her feet seemed to go out from under her, and they wiped out!

Wilhelmina was engulfed in the salty Pacific Ocean, and soon found herself washing up on the beach with the board. Lilo was sitting in the sand, wringing out her wet hair. "You okay?" she asked.

Wilhelmina coughed, "I'm fine!" But when she tried to push herself up, Lilo quickly waved her hands back and forth, as if to say, "No!" "What is it, Lilo?" All of a sudden Wilhelmina's **bikini top **washed up on the sand right next to her.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Lilo said. Wilhelmina hurriedly fastened it back on before anyone else saw. "Maybe we should go on to the Makika Trail instead," Lilo suggested. They went to the showers and changed into some walking clothes (except Wilhelmina kept her skirt to hide her extra leg).

When they got home, Lilo immediately took out her film cartridges as Wilhelmina filled Jumba and Pleakley in on the details.

"It was a truly fascinating experience," Wilhelmina concluded, "but I don't think surfing is really my thing." Lilo giggled, but she didn't hint about the accident.

Jumba suspected something happened Wilhelmina was telling, but Pleakley responded, "It sounds like you two had an absolutely marvelous day! Although I think there was something Nani wanted me to tell you. What was it…"

To jog his memory, Jumba smacked the Sticky Note with the information in Pleakley's face. Pleakley read it over quickly, and cried, "Oh yeah! Nani is working late, and wants to meet us at the luau restaurant tonight. And to be on our best behavior."

"I don't know if I have anything to wear that will disguise me, though," Wilhelmina said worriedly. "What if I have to stay home?"

"I would be willing to stay with you, Wilhelmina!" Jumba offered.

"Now Jumba, don't be ridiculous!" Pleakley spoke up. "I know just the thing for Wilhelmina!" Pleakley led his cousin to their room, and searched through the closet of his old disguises, leaving behind a disappointed Jumba.

"Wendy, since when do you wear women's clothing?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Umm…well, it's a disguise! I used to be _Aunt _Pleakley!" Pleakley answered. Wilhelmina thought, _Oh my goodness, my cousin is a cross dresser! _"I know you're thinking it's cross-dressing," Pleakley continued, "but…well, technically it is…but it's for my safety, okay?" Wilhelmina was amazed at how Pleakley could tell what she was thinking. At that time, Pleakley tossed a brown wig (which looked exactly like Wilhelmina's own hair) and a strapless scarlet muumuu. "This wig will disguise those antennae while feeling close enough to your real hair!" Pleakley explained as he set it carefully on her head. It was a perfect fit! "Try on the muumuu. It'll look gorgeous, I promise!" He scuttled out of the room, and Wilhelmina decided to take her crazy cousin's word for it. Pleakley was right, though; not only did the muumuu hide her legs, the luxuriant colors of the floral print gave her a radiant luminance and highlighted her lips.

"I can make this do!" Wilhelmina said to herself.

Everyone else was ready to leave, waiting for Wilhelmina to finish up. When she stepped out, Jumba was at the climax of awe by her beauty. Wilhelmina seemed to almost glide down the steps in every elegant step, and her pearly white smile added to her radiance. Plus, the muumuu revealed the smallest bit of cleavage, but it was enough to capture Jumba's full attention. He felt like such a peasant next to her loveliness. Pleakley almost seemed to read his mind, too.

"See? Didn't I tell her she would look gorgeous?" Pleakley gushed.

Wilhelmina blushed. "Pleakley, cut that out.." Jumba restrained the violent urge to wrap his arm around her waist and declare her his as the five of them (including Stitch) went out the door.


	5. Wilhelmina's Diary

Tuesday was yet another day of studying, and Lilo wanted to show Wilhelmina her school. Unfortunately, Jumba was unable to go with them. When he heard, his first reaction was, "WHAT? I mean, eh-why not, Little Girl?"

Lilo thought Jumba was acting awfully strange. "Well, I think it's best if she got the information from one person at a time…someone who was _born_ in Kauai, and pretty much knows this stuff, you know?"

For a former leading scientist, Jumba felt pretty stupid. "Oh…you're having good point…" he reluctantly admitted.

As Lilo and Wilhelmina made it out the door, Jumba watched stealthily from a distance. He could only imagine his beloved little Wilhelmina in one of Lilo's hula costumes. Considering how smaller Lilo was, the outfit on Wilhelmina would reveal a lot more…Jumba slid dreamily down the threshold he was leaning against as he thought.

Unfortunately for him, Pleakley was coming in. "You can get your tongue off the floor, Jumba," he joked.

Jumba jumped to his feet, scowling at Pleakley. "Not funny!"

Disgusted with his friend's humor, Jumba went back up to his room. He had blueprints to make, things to build, explosions to- but Jumba's trail of thought was interrupted at the sight of a small book on the floor.

Curious, Jumba stooped down and examined it carefully. It was a carnation pink, leather book. In yellow cursive letters was the word _Diary. _Jumba peeked behind the cover slightly, trying to discover whether it was Pleakley's or Wilhelmina's. What a stupid thought. It was Wilhelmina's.

"Oh no!" Jumba said to himself. "I can't look at this! She'll kill me!" He panicked, trying to find a place to hide it. But while doing so, he accidentally dropped it, and a page fell out. "_Krescht nrill!" _Jumba muttered, which translated from Kweltikwanian to English means, "Darn it!"

He snatched the page from the floor, but as he attempted to put it back in…a part of the entry caught his eye. It had his name! The evil side of Jumba lured him to read it all. In Wilhelmina's delicate handwriting, the following was written:

_Dear Diary, _

_You won't believe what has happened! I've met THE Jumba Jookiba while visiting my cousin Wendy's home on Earth for my thesis. No kidding! Ever since he and that odious Dr. Hamsterviel created their first experiment (Shrink) and it came out in the newspaper, I have read about Dr. Jookiba in every article I could find. If it's in print, I always cut out the picture and keep it. I think the reason why I'm so attracted to him is not only his intelligence and proficiency in science, but his intense good looks. Plorginarian men have one eyes, and some (like my father) have two, but I believe four eyes is the way to go. Not only have I gotten the chance to converse with him, but I have even seen him NAKED. Oh, of all the times in my life I could go back in time to visit, that would be the one. To make things even better, he's such a gentlemen around me! Right now I only hope he feels about me the same way I feel. _

Jumba's heart was beating rapidly. Wilhelmina _did _like him! He was so relieved...and yet, he felt he couldn't tear himself from reading more of the entry, which was filled mainly with eroticized details of any certain "flings" they might have. He was so engulfed in the reading, Jumba didn't notice the time that went by, and before he knew it, he heard a horrified gasp behind him.

"JUMBA! What ARE you DOING?"

His reading interrupted, Jumba whirled around only to find Wilhelmina. "Wilhelmina! I thought you and Little Girl were at school!"

"It began to rain, so we came home!" Wilhelmina growled. As she stomped angrily towards him, Jumba was overwhelmed with fear. He hadn't seen that much wrath in a woman since his ex-wife. Wilhelmina snatched her diary out of Jumba's trembling hands, along with the page he had been reading. "Jumba, how could you do this!" she exclaimed.

"It was accident!" Jumba protested. "I was just trying to put page back in!" Wilhelmina crossed her arms in that way women do when they're not satisfied.

"Then WHY were you reading it?" she demanded. Jumba's cheeks flushed.

"I-I didn't mean to! But, I saw my name, and-"

Wilhelmina was now sitting on her bunk, her sobs buried in her hands. "Wilhelmina, don't cry," Jumba cooed. Wilhelmina jerked her head away. "Don't do this to me, Wilhelmina!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry…" Wilhelmina gazed out of the corner of her right eye. Her mother had taught her to forgive people for their wrongs, no matter how hard it was. This was one of those hard times, but she could sense the sincerity in Jumba's voice.

But before she could answer, Jumba let out a dejected sigh. "I am ruining everything," he moaned. He almost seemed on the verge of sobbing himself. As miffed at Jumba as she was, Wilhelmina wasn't about to see him cry.

"Jumba, it's fine, really," she assured.

"No, is not," Jumba responded. "Now you'll never want to be talking to me again. Then I'll never be able to tell you-" He hesitated to tell her the rest.

"Tell me what?" she asked softly. Jumba sighed before finishing, "-when I tell you I love you, of course."

From author: BWA HA HA HA HA! Cliff hanger! Wasn't expecting that, were you! LOL You'll have to wait until the next chapter! ;~)


	6. Romance Blossoms

(Tada! Continuing the cliff hanger!)

Wilhelmina blinked in surprise. "What? Y-you really think that?" Jumba blushed happily again.

"Of course, my little one," he replied. "Why do you think I blush and pass out beside you?" He did a small wink, then added, "I wish you could've finished your researching…"

"Oh don't worry," Wilhelmina told him. "Lilo has showed me plenty to support my thesis. Now I just have to write it and send it to the Head Master of the college for him to grade it."She held Jumba's hand dearly and whispered, "I hope that I'll get to be as smart as you, some day.."

Jumba smiled back and said, "I'm thinking you are already, my dear." For a brief moment, they sat quietly, looking into each other's eyes with passion. Then, as quick as a flash, their necks lurched forward, and their lips converged. Jumba's heart fluttered happily as he was finally doing what he had wanted to do the moment Wilhelmina's beautiful face appeared on Pleakley's phone: corner her into his arms and make her his. When they stopped, a smear of Wilhelmina's lipstick ended up on Jumba's in the process. She pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped at the tell-tale mark.

"That would be difficult to explain, wouldn't it, dear?" she joked.

"So when are we going to be telling-" But Wilhelmina pinched his lip tightly to stop Jumba.

"NO," she said quickly. "We cannot tell anybody about this! At least not now…after all, we need some time to ourselves.."

"Well, stop wiping for one minute and give me another kiss," he grinned. "Never know when it be last one!" So they kissed once more, and she removed the evidence from his mouth. "Feel free to use computer to process at any time," Jumba offered. Wilhelmina smiled and turned to use it when Jumba added, "Just don't surf on Intergalactic Net! Last time 626-in your case Stitch-did, computer contracted the dreaded Nala Kweesta Virus!" Wilhelmina wrinkled her nose in a way that Jumba thought was very cute. At the Plorginarian Community College, she had read about the virus in Computer Ethnics, and it was not a pleasant case.

After Wilhelmina finished typing, Jumba hit the SAVE button. When Wilhelmina looked at him questioningly, he explained, "You can wait until tomorrow to send, can't you?"

Wilhelmina smiled tiredly. "I suppose so.." It was a bit of a lazy day, contrary to the fact everyone was home. Lilo and Stitch were drawing pictures, Nani was talking to David on the phone, and the adult aliens of the house were trying to find something decent on the television. "What is this program, Pleakley?" Wilhelmina inquired with interest. "It looks simply fascinating!"

"_Drastic Housewives_," Pleakley answered. "Love, betrayal, lies, mystery, sometimes murder. It's absolutely intriguing Earth entertainment!"

"Wasn't there a show on Plorginaria like that?"

"Yes, but it didn't have half-"

"Pleakley, shush! Wilhelmina and I are trying to watch erotic Earth melodrama," Jumba said quietly.

Pleakley looked at Jumba like he was a phantom. "Jumba, you don't even like-" But his sentence was once again extinguished by Jumba's shushing. Pleakley shook his elongated head disgustedly. Love had triumphed over Jumba's character once more. As they watched, Pleakley noticed a few peculiarities out of the corner of his eye. Like what? Well, for starters, whenever a character was kissing or making love or any kind of romantic gesture, a bit of movement could be felt from Jumba and Wilhelmina's side of the couch, like they moved closer to each other. Pleakley also could've sworn Jumba put his around Wilhelmina. Pleakley hoped his casual comment at the dinner table (see Chapter Three) hadn't really sparked anything…unless something was sparked the second Jumba laid all four eyes on Wilhelmina.

Luckily, Lilo was too busy looking a her paper to see what was on TV, and by the time the commercials rolled around, Jumba and Wilhelmina had secretly inched away to remove all evidence of connection. Something similar happened that night when everyone gathered to watch a movie. It was Sci-Fi related, of course, and Jumba's favorite parts were often when something exploded, someone was eaten, or an evil monster was created, and if he was lucky, a scene in which all three happened.

But tonight as they watched it, instead of laughing or crying joyfully or watching very intently, he restrained himself, and whenever Wilhelmina made a face like she was sick or cringed in fear, Jumba placed his hand on her shoulder so she could bury her face in his arm. Luckily it was dark, because Pleakley's antennae darkened to an angry red. He knew what was happening between them, and he hoped Wilhelmina hadn't picked up any bad habits from Jumba. He shuddered at the thought, and though Pleakley tried to concentrate on the appalling mess going about on the screen, all he could think about was Jumba messing around with his cousin. Even when Stitch jumped on the table imitating every mutation he saw and spraying saliva on the screen, he kept meditating about the odd couple…a VERY odd couple.

After a good night's sleep, however, Pleakley didn't really think about Jumba and Wilhelmina…but that was before he got up. Pleakley lurched down the stairs sleepily to the bathroom early in the morning, before the sun came up. Have you ever been so half-asleep you never noticed anything else? That's what was going on with Pleakley here, and he didn't notice the light shining from the crack of the door.

He opened the door, blinded by the light that was on. _How peculiar_, he thought, one of his favorite words after "fascinating." His big shiny eye glanced at the bathtub. Normally the shower curtain was kept open, but right now it was closed for some reason. Not really thinking about the situation, Pleakley trudged over to it to investigate. And when he pulled back the curtain, do you know what fully awakened him ten times better than coffee?

_Jumba and Wilhelmina sharing a bath! _And that's the last image Pleakley saw before he passed out.


	7. Last Moments

"Oh no, oh no!" Wilhelmina said worriedly. "This is not good, Jumba!" They hopped out of the tub to examine poor Pleakley, who was lying on the floor.

"Still breathing," Jumba observed, "so he's just unconscious right now." Wilhelmina threw a towel at Jumba's head and wrapped one around her own waist.

"Jumba, what are we going to do?" Wilhelmina cried. "Pleakley is not strong enough to handle this! And what if Nani finds out? She'll never let me come back here again! Our secret may be blown!"

When she looked like she might cry again, Jumba gently put his masculine arms around his little angel, and hugged her. "Don't worry, my love," he said softly. "Will be alright. I'll talk to Pleakley." He kissed the top of her head, and at the first sight of Pleakley moving, he gently shoved her towards the door. "Go on. I'll face him." Wilhelmina obeyed, and left the room to the two aliens. Pleakley groaned. To fully awaken him, Jumba picked the one-eyed noodle and stuck his head in the bathtub, which hadn't been drained yet. Just like planned, Pleakley's arms flailed wildly, and Jumba jerked him out, coughing and gasping for breath.

When Pleakley's lungs filled completely, all memory of the prior events came back. "WHAT! IS! THE MATTER WITH YOU!" he shrieked. Jumba leaned against the wall casually.

"What are you meaning?"

"What do I MEAN? You were…in the b…with my…and…" Pleakley was so infuriated he could barely get the words out. But Jumba just chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? I love her, Pleakley.."

"I know! But THIS? Jumba…don't tell me you two were…"

"Absolutely not!" Jumba protested. "We were having little get-together is all. Nothing special." Pleakley breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know if I'll ever get that imagine out of my mind, though," he said.

"Don't be big king of drama," Jumba snorted. "Was just for experience!" Seriously, Jumba put his large hands on Pleakley's feeble shoulders. "Pleakley, if Larger Girl is getting wind of these, is big trouble for Wilhelmina and me! Understand? Please don't let secret break us apart!" The look in all four of Jumba's eyes was of concern and pleading.

Shocked by the out-of-character emotion, Pleakley nodded and said, "I understand." To have that much worry over a girl assured Pleakley of Jumba's sincerity, and the two of them didn't speak another word of the matter.

Sometime during the day, poor Scrump, Lilo's homemade doll, had a bad run in with the vacuum cleaner. Hoping that Wilhelmina could fix her, Lilo carried her doll with her up to Jumba's room where Wilhelmina was staying. The door was cracked just a smidge, and Lilo was about to open, when she overheard Wilhelmina's voice.

"It got there? Oh thank goodness." Lilo peeked a little, and saw Wilhelmina was on a phone similar to Pleakley's. "So have you…pardon? What! Tomorrow? But…yes, sir. I understand. Goodbye." She dejectedly hung it up, and Lilo pushed the rest of the door open.

"Wilhelmina?" Wilhelmina jumped at the sound of Lilo's voice.

"Oh, Lilo! I didn't see you come in. What is it, angel?"

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Lilo.

Wilhelmina bit her lip hesitantly before responding, "Oh, no one important, sweetie. Did you need something?"

Lilo glanced at her doll. "Can you sew?" Wilhelmina took Scrump into her hands and examined her thoroughly.

"I can fix this right away," Wilhelmina assured her. But while she did, Lilo couldn't help but feel something bad had happened, and Wilhelmina wasn't going to tell just yet.

When Nani came home from work, she discovered everyone in the household gathered together. "Okay," she said seriously, "what blew up this time?"

"Sit down, Nani," Pleakley said quietly. "Wilhelmina has something to say." Curious, Nani sat down and patiently waited for Wilhelmina to say something.

Wilhelmina looked sadly at her hands, sighed deeply, and began, "The headmaster of the college got my thesis, but before I receive my grade I have to come back early to Plorginaria." The words filled the air like helium in a balloon, and everyone seemed rather disappointed. Everyone had relished Wilhelmina's stay; it didn't seem right she had to leave so soon. The rest of the evening Nani decided to make it a tad more formal to liven the mood, and the _ohana _had a splendid last meal together.

Just as she was going to change for bed, Jumba took Wilhelmina's hand and told her, "Wait, lo-I mean, Wilhelmina, I have thing I want to show you!" Without another word, he led Wilhelmina all the way into the forest near Mt. Waialeale until they came to a clearing. The moon was shining impeccably on that one area, and the stars seemed to be shining brighter than any other spot on the island.

The two aliens lied down on the ground and gazed up at the sky. "Wow, I never realize how beautiful the stars are from other planets' perspectives," Wilhelmina said in awe.

Jumba grinned slyly and told her, "The stars just beautiful. With you, they're almost blinding…" Wilhelmina playfully swatted him on the arm, then tightened her slender arms around his.

"Gosh, Jumba, these past few days have been…magnificent. Haven't they?" she asked.

Jumba gently kissed the tip of her nose and answered, "Blissfully, my love. I never knew I could love another woman after first marriage. Now I realize how different women can be." They snuggled closer, and watched the trillions of stars twinkle celestially. After a few minutes, Jumba said hesitantly, "Wilhelmina…since this is last time we'll be seeing each other, do you want to…you know…magnetism?"

"Magnetism?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes," Jumba answered. "You know what I mean…learned about it from parents, hopefully.."

Suddenly Wilhelmina realized what Jumba meant. "Oh Jumba, we couldn't do _that_…" When Jumba gave an injured look, Wilhelmina clarified, "I mean, I want to, but we've only known each other for a few days…"

"Within which we've shared bath, kissed, and you've seen me naked," Jumba pointed out. "Besides that, we love each other!"

"I know," Wilhelmina said, "but 'magnetism' comes when we're…well, married." "You're making good point," said Jumba. "I'm thinking is love who is the genius here…but can't you kiss me?"

Wilhelmina smirked, "Jumba Jookiba, what a question! Of course!" The two aliens spent their last moments together with their arms wrapped around each other's waists, kissing lovingly. They wouldn't have had it any other way.


	8. A Very Merry Christmas

The next morning, unfortunately, Wilhelmina left to go back to Plorginaria. It was something no one wanted to do, including herself. Nani had even offered Wilhelmina a place to stay in Jumba and Pleakley's ship, but Wilhelmina had explained if she was going to get her degree, she'd have to go. As soon as the cybercraft that had come to pick her up was gone, a feeling of eerie gloom was in the household, especially for Jumba.

Each day Jumba spoke less and less and seldom cracked a grin. His projects often went untouched, and his blueprints were beginning to collect dust. The climax of it was discovered by Lilo one day when she came home from school. The house was seemingly quiet, except for upstairs.

Upstairs music was playing, and Lilo could vaguely sense a few sniffs in between. Curious, she went up the stairs and slightly cracked open the door to Jumba and Pleakley's room. Lilo's record player was playing Elvis (who else?) singing _I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry_, and lo and behold, whom should be hunched over at his table listening to it but Jumba Jookiba.

Jumba was fingering something carefully in his hands, something very small. Lilo squinted, and saw it was the fuchsia orchid Wilhelmina had worn in her hair during dinner last night. "Jumba?" she said quietly. Jumba turned his head to the sound of the voice, and quickly turned off the music.

"Little Girl! I wasn't hearing you come in."

Lilo noticed the clear streams of liquid pouring from all four of Jumba's eyes, which were slightly reddened.

"Jumba," Lilo asked, "have you been...crying?"

"Crying?" Jumba scoffed. "Jumba Jookiba, make ocular saltwater liquid? Feh! I do no such thing..." Lilo gave him a dubious look, and finally Jumba sighed. "Okay, I'm admitting...I miss my Pumpky Boo!" he cried.

"Your _what?" _Lilo said.

Jumba blushed slightly, and explained, "Was pet name given to Wilhelmina before..." Jumba sniffed loudly in thought, before continuing, "..before she left!" Lilo was heartbroken, if not a little surprised. She had NEVER seen Jumba cry before, except for once when they watched a Sci-Fi film and something really repulsive happened. But these tears were different.

Lilo walked over and hugged Jumba's leg. "It's okay, Jumba," she comforted. "We all miss her."

Jumba smiled tiredly and set Lilo on his lap. "Yes, but this kind of missing is different, Little Girl. You see, Wilhelmina and I love each other..."

Lilo smirked, "Well, I knew _that_."

Jumba was surprised. "You _did?"_

Lilo nodded. "You were like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! You're our lovable evil genius here, but when she's around half the time you're Mr. Gentleman, and the other half you get so nervous and tongue-tied around her. It's easy to spot behavior." Jumba was amazed at how analytical women could be at an early age.

"I know we all miss her, Little Girl," he replied. "But is nothing we can do about it." In a slightly out of character action, Jumba reached over and hugged Lilo as tightly as he could without crushing her to death.

Two months later...

It was a week before Christmas Day, and the Pelekais were pumped up for the big occasion. Decorations hung from the tree, cookies were being baked, and presents were being wrapped. The only one who was thoroughly unhappy was Jumba, who had been heartached for so long. One day Pleakley was up in the attic secretly wrapping a gift for Lilo, when his phone rang. He answered it, again expecting his mother. "Hello?"

"Hi, Pleakley!" said a familiar voice. Pleakley was so surprised he almost cut off one of his fingers with the scissors.

He gasped, "Wilhelmina?"

"Yes, it's me," she smiled. "I'm sorry it's been so long, but you know how there's that internship rule back home after getting your degree?" Pleakley nodded knowinlgly. On Plorginaria, you have to be an intern in a vocation concerning your degree's field for at least two months. It's a strict requirement in the colleges.

"Pleakley, would Nani still offer to say in your ship?"

"Why?" Pleakley asked.

Wilhelmina whispered excitedly, "I'm coming for Christmas!"

"YA-" Pleakley stopped himself from screaming out loud, because the way Wilhelmina whispered it sounded like a secret. "Go on," he said casually.

"The housing here in Plorginaria has skyrocketed in price, so...if it's not too much trouble..do you know if I could stay?"

"Of course!" Pleakley said. "Why else would Nani offer a room in our ship if we wouldn't want you to stay?"

Wilhelmina smiled. "Don't tell anyone I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise...especially Jumba."

Pleakley promised, "I won't say a word."

...

On Christmas Day, Lilo threw the covers off of her bed at exactly 6:30 in the morning, completely reenergized. "Get up, Stitch!" she said excitedly. Stitch snored in reply. "Stitch! Come on!" She tried shaking him, but Stitch just groaned sleepily and turned the other way. Lilo was starting to get frustrated...then decided to use the facts. She whispered into his ear, "Santa came!"

That did it. Stitch's eyes popped open. "SANTA!" he cried joyfully, and raced down the elevator to get to the living room. Pleakley was awakened by the sound of Stitch's shout, then remembered what day it was.

"Oh boy! Christmas!" He was excited for two reasons: the joy of the holiday itself, and the secret arrival of you-know-who! Pleakley jerked the covers off and pushed at his sleeping partner. "Jumba, wake up! It's Christmas!" Jumba opened one of his eyes.

"I am too depressed to go down. Besides, is too early."

"Aww, Jumba, don't be a Scrooge! This is a happy day for Lilo! Besides, you might get what you've always wanted!"

Jumba sighed, "The only thing I am wanting is my Pumpky Boo."

Pleakley assumed that meant Wilhelmina. Then he got an idea. His eye dilated pitifully, and his pouted in a sorrowful manner seen mostly on dogs and small children. "Oh no, not that, Pleakley," Jumba groaned, for he knew it always, ALWAYS worked. This time was no different. "Alright, alright!" Jumba snapped. "I'm coming.."

"Yay!" Pleakley cheered, and he scurried off to join the others downstairs. The macadamia nut cookies and coconut milk had been consumed, the radio was playing Christmas tunes, and colorfully wrapped presents were scattered on the floor. Pleakley and Jumba settled on the couch, waiting for a present for them and watching Lilo enthusiastically open hers.

After about ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Who would be up this early to visit us?" Nani asked.

"Maybe it's Cobra or David," Lilo suggested. Jumba noticed the sneaky grin on Pleakley's face he was desperately trying to hide, to no avail.

"Why don't _you _get it, Jumba?" he said. Jumba grunted questioningly, then finally got up from his spot. When he opened the door, Jumba received the surprise of his life: Wilhelmina! She was dressed in a short dress resembling a Santa suit with a red Santa cap to add to it, and her arms were spread out.

"Jumba!" she cried happily. She threw her arms around his broad neck, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Jumba was so surprised, it took him a minute to react, and hugged her back.

"Wilhelmina!" Lilo got up from her present and hugged Wilhelmina's leg. Wilhelmina picked her up and hugged back.

"It's so good to see you again, sweetie," she said to Lilo. She winked at Jumba, as if she meant the same to him, too.

Then a thought occured to Jumba.

"Pleakley, did you know about this?"

Pleakley's face innocently blushed. "Maybe..." He turned to Nani. "Is that room in our ship still available?"

"Yes, but does that mean she's-"

"_Ohana_!" Stitch declared, and rubbed his head against Wilhelmina's ankle. The good news of her stay made that Christmas morning even more magical than expected.

Near the end of the present opening, Wilhelmina said, "Jumba, darling, if I wasn't supposed to keep this secret, I would've asked what you wanted for Christmas!"

Jumba grinned, "I already have it: you." Wilhelmina smiled, then her eyes wandered above Jumba's head.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to a small green sprig with white berries. It was one of the things that seperated the Plorginarian Christmas from the Earth Christmas. Lilo giggled wildly. "What's so funny?" asked Wilhelmina.

Nani smiled and responded, "According to tradition, whenever a man and woman are underneath mistletoe, they must kiss."

Wilhelmina's cheeks reddened. "Oh, I don't know...not in front of everyone."

"Well, it shouldn't be hard for you two," Nani replied, winking. Apparently she was able to sense their romance, too.

"Besides," Jumba told her, "we are all _ohana. _They won't mind." So Jumba took his lovely Wilhelmina into his strong arms, dipped her, and they shared their first kiss as an _ohana_, which made it definitely the best Christmas ever.

The end.


End file.
